Earth 2600
by yoel.levy.77
Summary: When the world is on the brink of a 3rd world war, a terrorist organization called the Liberation is threatening the world superpowers with annihilation. The only ones who can stop them are 6 people with extraordinary powers. 6 people, that no one knows of their existence.
1. Chapter 1

This is a futuristic fantasy story that I plan on turning into a novel.

The main part of the story story takes place 600 years in the future. A terrorist organization is threatening the world from the moon, and the only ones who can stop them are 6 people with extraordinary powers. They obtained these powers from different elemental demons.

Sorry if it's a bit long, I spent a lot of time on this and I sectioned it out in book format. It's about 5 pages long, so get ready for some heavy reading.

PS: It's my first time writing a book, so humor my imagination.

**Forgotten Legends**

Date: May, 13, 2576.

It was a dark night.

Dark because of the lunar eclipse, dark because of the storm, and dark because of what was happening in a small village south of the Southern Israeli border.

Fire, surrounding him on all sides. He wasn't used to the heat of the sun in the area he was visiting, let alone the blazing heat of the hotel room he was staying at burning to a charred crisp. But he couldn't think about that now, he had to find Rachel, his daughter, and his only link to his legendary heritage, kept secret for almost 500 years. He ran into the bedroom… nothing. Living room… nothing. Bathroom… nothing. Except, something smelled different, something horrid in the air. It took him a second but then he found the source.

"Sam?" He called out. But all he heard was crying.

His wife, Samantha, was burning in the empty bathtub. Her back was burnt and flesh was showing, and even though he was horrifically saddened, he had to pay attention to what she was protecting. Their daughter, Rachel. He made his way through burning debris, over to where the huddled form of his daughter and his dying wife were. He made it in time to hear her say "keep her safe love", then, nothing. Not even a breath of air. He pulled his newborn baby out of his beloved life partner's hands, made his way back through the debris, and ran out of the hotel room.

The hallway was a blazing tunnel of flames. His communicator was broken, and he had nowhere to go. Then he realized, the prototype, the one the old scientist had given him not two days ago, was in his pocket. He pulled it out and unwrapped it's packaging to find a glowing blue disc with four leather straps attached. He strapped the first two on his child, then the other two on himself. Spoke the words of his heritage, and closed his eyes.

He was on the ground now, right in front of the hotel. He was shocked to find that the entire complex and the 110 floors of rooms were all blazing in a furious frenzy of flames dancing from one place to the next. He didn't need to guess what had caused this, because the cause was right in his arms. He didn't expect the legend of his secret heritage to have manifested a day after the birth of his daughter. But no matter the cost, he would protect his child until he could teach her to control her power. Until then, he would have to live in seclusion from the outside world. He would mourn his wife and miss her. They were finally just starting out as a family. And now that would never happen. He could never remarry. Samantha was his life. His soul. His love. The one thing he was sure of was that he would never allow this to happen again. He knew just the place he could stay alone with his daughter with no one around to get hurt or hurt them. The perfect sanctuary.

15 Years later…

Cold.

I am always cold no matter what I do to try and warm myself up. Not lethally cold, but rather a cold that gives you Goosebumps. Dad says my skin is dead cold when I sleep, so I suppose it's just caused by an unusually low body temperature. But even though I know that it's hopeless, I still try to use my unusual powers of fire to get at least comfortably warm. But every time I try, I end up sending sparks in all directions out of every cell in my skin. It's intoxicating, because I only feel warm when I'm combusting a chair or table into an inferno.

My Dad has always been patient with me when it comes to learning to controlling my Powers of the Eternal Flame. And it has been 15 years since my birth, and I keep feeling like it's a curse, even though Dad has always said it has been a blessing passed down in our family for longer than 750 years. A blessing that he says I will understand it's meaning at the right time. Dad taught me what these powers mean and we go over it almost every week.

My powers are a result of a cult, long forgotten at the time, trying to summon the powers of a fire demon. They succeeded, but not in the way they thought. Instead of summoning a demon, the powers of the demon were imbued in a pregnant follower's baby. Dad says that, because of this, the cult, although intending to use the demon for evil purposes had changed their ways. I know, it sounds stupid, but it explains why my fingers explode with flames whenever I get emotional. And there has been a lot of that lately.

Whenever Dad asks me if I had a good day hunting, or a good night sleep, I can't stand it. I know he means well, but, I just can't control myself. I react explosively bursting into flames and lighting the carpet on fire. We normally get along well, but lately, I just hate the world I live in. I want to go outside the Barrier, the wall my dad put up to stop people from going in, or out. Every time I touch it, my skin starts to sting like I'm being electrified. But apparently, animals can get through without harm. He says that outside, there are people who would want to use my power for terrible purposes, like that major terrorist group that just blew up another US state.

But one time, I got through the Barrier. It was the first time I found out about it. I was 13 years old. I was hunting in the woods, outside our cabin, and I was following a dear from the top of a waterfall. As the dear moved away from the stream, I jumped from the ledge of the waterfall to another ledge about 7 feet away. I felt a powerful shock, and then I felt like I was shoved forward. What I saw was amazing. It was a town, small, but beautiful. All the buildings were built of glass. The town itself was about a mile away. I started walking forward when I heard a voice calling for help a few meters to the right. I ran to the position I heard the voice come from, and there he was.

A boy, with hair as black as the night, and eyes as blue as the sea. He had slightly tanned skin and was about the same size as me, so I guessed he was my age at the time. But for his age, he was really quite fit. He didn't have massive muscles, but his features were, quite simply, amazing. It took me awhile to realize that I was blushing.

But then I noticed red on his arms. He was struggling to pull his leg out of a bear trap. That's when I came out of the bush I jumped into the moment I noticed him. I stepped out of the tree line and the boy nearly jumped out of his skin, causing his leg to bleed even more. He screamed so loud, I'm sure my Dad heard it, which meant I had to act fast.

"Let me help" I said.

"Hurry, I think it may be poisoned."

Even as he said it he was wobbling his head in a side to side motion. I grabbed the old fashioned claw trap and pulled the claws apart, careful not to cut myself on the blades of the claw. As soon as he could get his leg free he pulled it out, and lay on the ground, breathing heavily.

"I have to stop the poison from spreading."

I tore a piece of my shirt off and tied it around his leg above the wound to stop the poison from spreading. I then proceeded to suck the poison out of his wound, then spit it back onto the ground. I repeated this process 8 times, until I could tell from his face that the poison wasn't affecting him anymore.

The boy lay there for a few minutes and I stood up, towering over him.

"What's your name?" I asked him.

"Andrew. Andrew Shane." He was now sitting upright and he just stared at me, like I was some kind of trophy he had won. It took me awhile until I had realized I was staring too. I sat down next to him with my hands on my knees. I was so transfixed on his features that I didn't hear him asking my name.

"Hey. Wooohooo?" He was waving his hand in front of my face now.

"What?"

"You asked me my name and I told you, so what's yours?"

"Rachel Kenley" I said, still staring at him.

"Rachel. Nice name. Do you live around here?"

Uh oh. If I tell him where I live, Dad will definitely throw a fit. But I don't know the names of any other city around our house. So I stood up, and pointed to the town of glass I saw earlier. "Over there."

He stood up and walked toward a cliff edge nearby to get a better look. As he did so, I found it a good time to sneak away. Dad would be furious if he found out I had spoken to a person outside the Barrier, let alone a boy.

I climbed back up the side of the waterfall, and as I neared to top, I reached my hand out to feel for the Barrier. It wasn't there. Which meant that it was near the top, where I could propel myself into it so I could get through. I was not looking forward to that. But I would rather go through that than get Dad angry. How would she even explain that? Hi Dad, I just pushed my way through the Barrier and saved a boy from dying a painful poisonous death. Oh! And he knows my name. I could never tell him before he would get angry. But I would have to tell him somehow. I pushed the thought aside, because right now, I have to find a way back into the Barrier.

I reached the top of the waterfall, took in a deep breath, and started running forward. As soon as I saw the faint glimmer of the Barrier was close enough, I leapt into the air, felt the sting of the Barrier once more, and once again, was shoved forward. I landed into something hard. After I had collected, I found out that I was thrown into a tree. My head throbbed. It wasn't bleeding. My forehead was just slightly bruised, so it would definitely show.

As I made my way back to the house, I realized that I hadn't caught anything. "How the hell am I going to explain this to Dad?" I said aloud.

"Explain what to me, that bruise on your head and your empty game bag?"

I turned around, and there he was. Shining like the sun. It really was hard to be mean to Dad. I think anyone would have a hard time even picking on him. He glowed like a really bright light, whether it be night or day. And any time that happened, I just can't help but feel, happy. Apparently I am not the only one with "blessings".

Dad's powers are different from my own. One big difference, I am more powerful. Way more powerful. While I "control" the powers of fire, Dad controls the power of light. He can make any object, hollow, dense, even dark colored, shine on its surface. Kind of like a glow stone that makes other things glow on contact. And they can grow from a small, faint glow, to a bright star.

Now, how he got these powers, he has told me very small details. It seems that it's painful for him to talk about in full length. But, basically, he had acquired them after swallowing a weird glowing stone he found in a cave when he was five. He says he has no clue as to why he swallowed it, or as to why the stone never showed up in any x-rays. But he did know that the stone, had some kind of runes on it, like on that weird blue disk he always looks at before he sleeps.

He doesn't really have any actual damaging powers. I mean he can blind someone momentarily, but I have never actually seen him do something that can harm anyone in any way.

"Hello?"

He was right in front of me and I didn't even notice until he spoke again.

"What?"

"You must've really hit your head, seeing as you didn't even answer my question." He was checking my bruise now, running his hands over it.

"You're lucky to be awake right now. Now explain to me why you have that bruise on your head."

"Ah, well. you see..." I explained everything to him. Starting from chasing the dear and being pushed out of the Barrier, to running away from Andrew. Was he looking for her by any chance? I wonder if he found the Barrier?

Dad just nodded his head and said "Alright. I think it's time I explained what happened on the night after your birth."

"But you told me already. That mom drowned in a pool after being hit on the head by a person who jumped into the pool without looking."

"No. That's a lie. The real reason your mother isn't with us today, is because of me."

"What?" I was dumbfounded. What had he done that could possibly be the cause of my mother's death?

"The truth is, your mother died in a hotel fire."

We sat for forty-five minutes talking about what happened that night. About the man who had given dad that blue disk, about the fire, and about mom.

"You didn't always have these powers. In fact, you could have had a normal life. The reason you have these powers is because, like myself, you swallowed a stone. The stone of Eternal Flames. You see, the first owner of the flame had full control of his power. But when he grew older and weaker, his control had begun to slip. He realized that the Fire Demon originally summoned would come out after he died. So he grabbed one of his most treasured items. A ruby, that his mother had given him before she had passed. He took the ruby and poured all his power into the jewel. By doing so, he died. But the demon would stay dormant for another generation. And what's more, it could only be put into a member of our family, a Kenley, because we are the ones who summoned the demon."

Sorry for the unfinished ending, I have more info coming up. Let me know what you want to see happen, and PLEASE give me some constructive criticism. I could use some help for more ideas.


	2. Chapter 2

**This part of the story is set a couple of years after the events in chapter 1, and is in the point-of-view the second main character. I posted this because I wanted to get the setting out there for you guys to understand what is going on during the main timeline of the book. Enjoy!**

The year is 2600. There is no America, Asia, Europe, Africa, or Australia. There was only the United Earth Forces. My name is Andrew Shane. I am a captain of a small "special" task force in the U.E.F.. Before I go on, I must elaborate on a few things.

In 2490, right before World War 3 was about to start, planet Earth was struck by a beam of energy that caused an

explosion the size of a giant nuclear blast, right into South America. The World Powers at the time: America, Germany, England, Japan,

Israel, Russia, and China, didn't even care about concerned about South America at this point. Rather, they were more concerned about what struck the earth,

from where it struck, and would it happen again. People weren't just scared... they were terrified. Was it aliens? People from another dimension? What the heck happened?

Everyone, even citizens knew who was responsible the instant a holographic face appeared in the sky. A face I knew too well.

A couple of years back I had worked undercover in a terrorist organization called The Liberation. Their name suggests that they want to free the world of something.

At the time, they said it was to free the world of chaotic leadership and tyranny. I knew what they really wanted was to destroy

the world leaders and any type of government, which, was possible for this group of terrorists. The Liberation is the only group of terrorists to assassinate every

world leader at least once, except for the Israeli Prime Minister and the President of the United States. They are also the only group of terrorists to destroy one

famous landmark in 25 countries and 12 in the United States. They are run by 6 leader's. And each leader is a skilled assassin, trained in different types of

assassination, they are considered very dangerous and very hard to get close to. The face that appeared in the sky was the face of one of these leaders. We all knew

the face because this leader was the one who publicized his kills and enjoys showing his deaths in public. For example, his mark is a headless body hanging by it's

waist by a rope tied to the middle of buildings. we all knew his face because he never wears a mask, and has never been caught.

The man had a thin face, high cheekbones, a strong thin chin, eyes as black as the night sky, pale white skin, and red hair. He had an addiction to killing people, so most people think his hair is red because he kills so much and never cleans himself.

He is one of the most dangerous assassin's ever trained. He has no citizen record in any country, and no one knows where he came from. He just shows up out of nowhere and kills people. That's his favorite "hobby". He's worse than terrorist, he's a monster. He's killed so many people that everyone living on this planet of ours wants a chance to kill this destructive disgusting beast.

His name is Jack Roksveig.

"Hello everyone!". The sadistic bastards voice broke into my thoughts, interrupting the conversation I was having with myself in my mind.

"You ever get tired of just killing, and killing, and killing that you feel like nothing is real anymore? Well that's the way I feel right. So today, I'm going to be a good sport and play a game with you! Won't that be fun? If anyone can guess, what type of weapon has just blown South America to nothingness, I will reward you, with the chance to be the last person to be killed when we take over the entire planet Earth." The holograph in the sky vanished, and then, silence.

The weapon was an ION cannon of immense size. Capable of doing more than just destroying a continent. It was the reason why I was undercover in the enemy fortress at the time. But I had found nothing. They must have hid it well underground, otherwise my lightning sense would have found it.

Another thing you should know about me: I have the ability to control Electrical Energy. Really, I control all forms of energy, but electrical is the one I am most efficient with. The other forms of energy I can control are heat, light, sound, kinetic, and chemical. I can also control gravitational energy, but it takes a lot out of me when I do so far, I can reverse the gravity in a half mile radius for 3 minutes. I can do 4, but I'll pass out, vulnerable to enemy attack. Heat energy lets me burn through metal and other solid substances, but it also tires me out. I can light up a palace with the flick of a finger. I can call wild animals, as well as yell at the same frequency as glass, shattering it. I can pick up a rock and throw it at the speed of light just by looking at it. I can also reverse a person's nervous system just by touching them anywhere on the body.

I guess you could say I am the most fearful human being on the planet. So, why aren't I feared? Simple. Anyone with knowledge about my abilities is either dead, or gone crazy. I like to fight for the good, and for the right reasons. So when the Liberation appeared at my door, you could say they are less than a puddle on the street. It was a rainy day.

Anyway, I am currently rounding up a team of people like me. People with abilities greater than mine, yet undiscovered, even by the ones who wield them. My goal is to destroy the Liberation and their ridiculous ideals.

My first stop on the list; Jenny Karsen and Daniel Todd. A 21 year-old female mechanic, and her 23 year-old childhood friend, who helps her in the garage. These two have got to be the most classic comedy duo I have ever seen. They speak at the same time, finish each other's sentences, and get on each other's nerves. A lot.

Why do I want them on my team? Well, for starters, Jenny has the ability to stop, go back, and move forward in time for 5 minutes. Meaning she can move forward and backward in time as far as she wants, but she returns to the present after 5 minutes. Daniel however, can turn invisible as long as he wants, and has full control of the Element of Wind. He can fly, blast people through the air, and even manipulate the wind around him to make him soundless. If he steps on a twig, it won't make a sound. This makes it very hard to approach him, because he can hear me coming a mile away. People with power can sense if a person they meet has power as well. Now, being that this is a surprise visit, he will think I'm an enemy. Which means I will have to be very careful when I walk in the garage.


End file.
